One
by kg31goddess
Summary: After the Yuuzhan Vong War ends, Jaina finds that the greatest courage is not required in fighting but in letting one's true feelings shine through. Jaina/Zekk


**Hey this is a one shot about Jaina/Zekk. It's for my friend Jaya as a welcome to fanfiction thing! :D I really like this one and hopefully I can write more like this. Anyways hope you like it please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, if I did then Zekk would not have been left pinning for Jaina for all those years, he's too cool a character for that! :) Nope, star wars belongs to George Lucas. :'(**

* * *

Jaina stood looking over the forest of Kashyyk, one all encompassing forest. In a way it was a microcosm of the galaxy, the trunks of the great trees were the suns, and their branches the worlds. All the creatures depended on them, and all the creatures were connected by them. Each life clung precariously on the verge of falling off but they still clung, hoping in vain hope that the limb of the tree would never break, that the predator on the ground would never wake. In it there was also love and family, she could still hear them laughing and joking, celebrating the hard won victory. Celebrating life, celebrating the fact that they'd escaped the woken predator, the falling branch. Not her, not Jaina Solo. The war had been hard fought and hard won and she'd lost much, she'd lost family and friends so dear to her she didn't know if she could go on, and she'd given up someone she loved more than she could ever explain, but it wasn't enough.

She knew deep down inside her that there was something else, someone else, that would always mean more to her. She'd lost the chance to be with him, but it wasn't right to drag Jag along. It wasn't right to stay with him, to marry him, and grow old with him when she knew he wasn't meant for her. She may love him but someone else could love him better. So when he'd asked her to go to Csilla with him she knew the answer would be no. As much as it broke her heart she'd had to, and she knew she'd let him go forever.

As she stared out that great expanse of trees she was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by the feeling that someone was behind her. She didn't turn in the direction of the presence, didn't jump at its sudden appearance; instead she opened herself to it, let the soft comfort of this man fill her, let their undeniable bond fill her with hope. He was her best friend, the man who'd loved her since the day they'd met, the man whose love she'd rebuffed for years, the man she loved.

She felt a hand on his shoulder as he walked up behind her, and let herself lean against his strong frame. She could feel the beating of his heart, the movement of his chest as he breathed in and out. Her previous thoughts, and despair were disappearing, and she knew she'd made the right decision. She turned her head slightly to see his face; his bright eyes were staring out across the tress, as if he could see exactly what she saw in them. He noticed she was watching him and turned to her, giving her a small smile, and a twinkle of something in his eye that Jaina couldn't quite catch.

"What's wrong?" He asked, knowing she'd come out here distressed and not because she wanted to get a better view of the trees. She looked down, it was time for honesty. Looking back up, she stared straight in his eyes mustering more courage than it had taken to face thousands of Yuuzhan Vong down. "I broke up with Jag." She began, then stopped as she took a breath to summon more courage. "Oh…" Zekk paused for a moment, "why? You two seemed…inseparable." In that moment Jaina decided that she needed more than words, and that she didn't have the words to describe what was going on inside her to him.

Jaina opened herself up to him, sending her feelings to him but Zekk seemed to not get the point as he looked at her in confusion. _What did she expect after years of telling him she didn't love him?_ Summoning her last reserves of courage she reached up and kissed him. As their lips locked sparks flew, at first frozen in shock Zekk didn't respond but within seconds he was kissing her back. He turned Jaina around so that the space once in between them was nonexistent. They were locked two each other, not just physically but in every aspect, as their kiss depended they forgot where one ended and the other began, they forgot they were two beings and became one entity; they were united in thoughts and feeling for what seemed like eternity but yet not enough. When they finally broke the kiss, they didn't break anything else, there was no space between their bodies or minds, and the thought that circulated through their mind was one word that has been spoken the galaxies over but is never enough to quench the heart's thirst for a true word _love_.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :D Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome. :)**


End file.
